List of Ready Player One licensed characters (Fanon version)
This is the list of characters who could probably appear in the movie, which also includes characters that did appear in the actual movie. Atari Joust * Joust Knight: A knight riding on an ostrich that's seen in the final battle. Bandi Namco Pac-Man * Pac-Man: A yellow ball humanoid who likes eating ghosts, cherries & power pellets. He's seen in the game Wade plays & in the final battle, eating several IOI soldiers. Fairy Tail *'Erza Scarlet': a 19-year-old swordswoman with striking red hair & the daughter of Dragon Queen, Irene Belserion. She's seen in the final battle, attacking several IOI soldiers. Digimon *'Renamon': A very swift & agile Digimon who was Rika Nonaka's partner & is rather powerful for a Rookie Digimon. She's seen in the Oasis bar & in the final battle, using Diamond Storm on several IOI soldiers. *'WarGreymon': The strongest dragon warrior whose body is clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid" that's seen in the final battle. Tekken * Jin Kazama: Kazuya’s son, Heihachi’s grandson & Jinpachi’s great-grandson who enters the King of Iron Fist tournament to avenge his mom. He's seen opposing Aech during one match & in the final battle, fighting off some IOI soldiers. * Heihachi Mishima: Jinpachi’s son, Kazuya’s father & Jin’s grandfather who fights with the Mishima style of Karate & hosted half of the King of the Iron Fist Tournaments & is also extremely aware of the deterioration of his body due to his old age. He attacks Wade during the challenge for the jade key & in the final battle, fighting some of Nolan's guards. * Alisa Bosconovitch: An android in the employ of Jin, to which she has been serving as a way for him to observe what has been happening in the world at large. She's seen at the Distracted Globe & in the final battle, slicing IOI soldiers with her chainsaws with Doomguy. * Yoshimitsu: the leader of the honorable Manji Clan, a practitioner of ninjutsu & a master swordsman with a mechanical prosthetic arm. He's seen in the final battle, attacking some IOI soldiers. Gundam *'RX-78-2 Gundam: '''A prototype weapon for the Earth Federation when it falls into the hands of Amuro Ray, the son of its designer, Tem, who goes on to pilot it in the Earth Federation's war against the Principality of Zeon. He's summoned in the final battle, destroying several IOI soldiers & fighting Mechagodzilla before he was reprogrammed. Soul Calibur *'Ivy Valentine': The illegitimate daughter of Cervantes de Leon who was raised by a noble family until her father became obsessed with Soul Edge. Desiring to destroy the sword, she creates a segmented, animated blade, only to become Soul Edge's pawn & learn that it intends to use her as its next host. She's seen in the Distracted Globe & in the final battle, fighting alongside Bayonetta. *'Nightmare': The host, wielder & living incarnation of Soul Edge who’s an animated suit of armor with the power of it keeping him alive. He attacks Ache in the challenge for the crystal key & is seen in the final battle, killing many IOI soldiers. Dark Souls *'Nameless King': A dragon-slaying god of war in the Age of the Gods and heir to lightning, until he sacrificed everything to ally with the ancient dragons. He tamed a Stormdrake named King of the Storm & formed a close bond with it, leading it to countless battles. He's seen in the final battle, letting the King of the Storm set several IOI soldiers while he toke out some himself. *'Ornstein & Smough': A pair of warriors with 1 wielding a lance & 1 wielding a hammer. They're seen in the final battle, with Smough dying before he was brought back & Ornstein absorbing his power for the timebeing. Toho Godzilla * '''Godzilla': A Dinosaur-like Kaiju created from the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima & Nagasaki & the Lucky Dragon 5 incident still being fresh in the Japanese consciousness & a metaphor about the consequences for using nuclear weapons to destroy your enemies & end wars faster. He's seen in the final battle, firing his Atomic Breath at Nolan's fortress. * Battra: The dark counterpart of Mothra who was killed by IOI soldiers. * Titanosaurus: A dinosaur-like kaiju who was also killed by IOI soldiers. * Rodan: A giant pteranodon kaiju who's seen in the final battle, flying over the Gundam. * Gigan: An alien cyborg kaiju, sporting a circular saw weapon located in his frontal abdominal region, large steel hooks for hands with smaller ones for toes, spikes running down his tail, three, large fin-like spines on his back & a red cybernetic visor for an eye. He's seen in the final battle, helping MechaGodzilla fight the Gundam, the Iron Giant, Optimus, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man & Omega Supreme before turning on Nolan. * MechaGodzilla: A mechanical version of Godzilla created to stop him. He's used by Nolan in the final battle, but gets reprogrammed into helping Wade after fighting the Gundam, the Iron Giant, Optimus the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man & Omega Supreme. * King Ghidorah: A 3-headed dragon kaiju who's Godzilla's arch-nemesis & is seen on the New York racetrack as 1 of the Stage Hazards & later in the final battle. Shonen Jump Sword Art Online * Kirito: A teenager who was chosen as one of 1,000 beta testers for Sword Art Online. After the game is released to the general public, he & the rest of the 10,000 players soon discover that they're unable to log out & are trapped in the simulation unless they manage to beat the game. He can be seen in the Distracted Globe & later in the final battle. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Dio Brando: A man who became enemies with Jonathan Joestar & became a vampire. He's seen in the final battle, dropping a steamroller on the Sixers. Dragon Ball *'Goku': A carefree, cheerful & friendly, but serious, aggressive & strategic-minded Saiyan, a humanoid alien from Universe 7, who becomes this Earth's greatest warrior & protects his adopted home planet from those who seek to harm it, despite learning that he was sent to destroy it. He's seen during the final battle several times, going Super Sayan on screen & firing his Kamehameha at a Sixer. *'Piccolo': An alien who goes from one of Goku's enemies to one of his allies. He's seen in the Distracted Globe & is seen in the final battle. Capcom Captain Commando *'Captain Commando': The leader of the Commando Team who, besides his powerful mind & strong body, also uses his "Energy Gloves," which can shoot mighty bolts of fire & electricity. He's seen in the final battle, using his Captain Collider on several IOI soliders when getting surrounded. Bionic Commando *'Nathan "Rad" Spencer': A soldier who was given a bionic grappling left arm & is seen in the final battle, getting taken out. Ghost n Goblins *'Firebrand': A demon who Arthur faces. He's seen flying in the Oasis & in the final battle, shooting fire at Sixers. Dead Rising * Frank West: A world-renowned freelance journalist whose sense of curiosity & adventure has often propelled him into dangerous situations. He's seen taking pictures of the various challenges & walking around the Oasis & in the final battle, getting into the action. Strider *'Strider Hiryu': A top class agent & member of the futuristic Special Forces group "Striders" who's a true professional who lets nothing stand in his way, he shows no weakness & is cold enough to eliminate any obstacle that may stand between him & his mission. He's seen seen during the final battle, fighting several Sixers, only to be saved by Genji, Rose Wilson & Snake Eyes. Dino Crisis *'Regina': A member of the Secret Operation Raid Team (S.O.R.T.), a U.S. Army espionage & intelligence group who operates as a weapons specialist, but often undertakes other tasks as assigned such as gathering intelligence. She's seen in the final battle, riding on Rexy. Asura's Wrath * Asura: A demigod who seeked revenge on the pantheon of other demigods who betrayed him. He's seen in the final battle, attacking IOI soldiers & continues fighting after getting his arms torn off. Okami * Amaterasu: A white wolf who originally existed in the Celestial Plains, ruling over the Celestials & the mortal world as a protector deity. She's seen walking in the PVP portal & at Aech's side during one match & in the final battle, with Wade using her to get to Nolan's fortress. Darkstalkers * Morrigan Aensland: A succubus & the adopted daughter of Belial of the Aensland House who foresaw the dangers of the incredible power residing in her. Without knowing this, she found her life as a sheltered princess dull, so she would frequently visit various worlds to look for entertainment & fighting for her own pleasure. She's seen in the Distracted Globe & in the final battle along with Jedah Dohma, using her bats to kill Sixers. * Felicia: An energetic & optimistic catwoman who pursues her dream of becoming a star to serve as a bridge between them. She's seen in the Oasis' bar as a dancer on the main stage & in the final battle, electrocuting several IOI soldiers. * Jedah Dohma: A shrewd & well-spoken nobleman of Makai who waited for the perfect time to assassinate Belial Aensland out of worry that Makai would fall into ruin if he continued ruling it. After Belial’s death, he enlists a confidant named Ozom, who tricked him into opening a magical gate to absorb the imprisoned souls to take over his estate & as expected, is killed by being overwhelmed by the power. After his resurrection a century later, he becomes disheartened at Makai having descended into madness & infighting & embarks on a mission to rebuild the realm from scratch by collecting new souls that he plans to fuse into 1 being. He's seen in the final battle along with Morrigan, slashing through several IOI soldiers. Ace Attorney *'Phoenix Wright': A young lawyer with a strong sense of justice & sharp senses who started after his friend defended him from stealing lunch money. He's seen walking in the Oasis & is later seen in the final battle. Devil May Cry * Dante: A wise-cracking, easygoing, somewhat mocking mercenary, private investigator & demon hunting vigilante dedicated to exterminating them & other malevolent supernatural foes, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother & corrupted his brother. He attacks Wade in the jade key challenge & is seen in the final battle, killing IOI soldiers with Vergil. * Vergil: Dante's identical twin older brother who, unlike his younger brother, is more serious about his training & has more of a cold, calm & introverted demeanor. He attacks Aech in the jade key challenger & is seen in the final battle, killing IOI soldiers with Dante. Monster Hunter *'Tigrex': A Flying Wyvern characterized by its head based off a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but with horns & its wings have evolved into forelegs, which allows it to run at very fast speeds. It attacks the players during the race & later in the final battle with Aech riding on it. *'Rajang': A strong Fanged Beast, beastly mammalian creatures that operate with only legs & no wings, who resembles a bestial Minotaur/Primary hybrid & is hated by many hunters, due to its combination of speed, aggression & power with its fighting style more akin to mixed martial arts as well as their Rage Mode which allows them to shoot electricity. It attacks the players during the race & later in the final battle, attacking several IOI soldiers. *'Zinogre': A Fanged Wyvern, monsters that have highly developed limbs, who resembles more like a wolf. It attacks the players during the race & later in the final battle, attacking several IOI soldiers. *'Brachydios': A Brute Wyvern, large, bipedal theropods, prone to living in areas abundant in food sources, that’s easily identifiable by its glowing, green slime-covered horns & "fists", which secrete a mysterious, sticky yet explosive slime. It attacks the players during the race, using its slime traps & later in the final battle, attacking several IOI soldiers with its slime. *'Lagiacrus': A Leviathan who resembles more like a Plesiosaur with legs & known for its electric attacks despite being amphibious. It attacks the players during the race & later in the final battle, attacking several IOI soldiers. *'Deviljho': A Brute Wyvern known for wandering vast distances in search of prey with the help of its powerful hind legs, allowing it to run at relatively high speed & leap considerable distances towards prey, which can startle anything not expecting it. Because of the extreme amount of energy its body consumes, it’s always in search of food sources & known to be cannibalistic, prone to eating prey alive to waste no time in replenishing its energy. It attacks the players during the race & later in the final battle, eating several IOI soldiers. Resident Evil * Jill Valentine: A calm, collected & cheerful yet determined & trigger-happy woman who’s a founding member of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) & an explosives expert of the Raccoon Police Department's Special Tactics And Rescue Service (STARS) who became one of the best survivors of a zombie outbreak caused by Umbrella Corporations. She's seen on Aech's side during one match & later in the final battle, killing several IOI soldiers. * Leon Scott Kennedy: A cold & focused, but friendly & passionate survivor who was an honest young Raccoon City police officer & now works for the Division of Security Operations. He's seen at the Oasis bar & later in the final battle, killing several IOI soldiers. * Chris Redfield: A former U.S. military pilot hailing from New York City & a member of STARS Alpha team, sent to investigate the disappearance of Bravo team after their helicopter goes missing in a nearby forest. He's seen with Jill during one match & later in the final battle, killing several IOI soldiers. * Ada Wong: A morally ambiguous agent who does flirt Leon at times. She's seen in the Oasis bar & later in the final battle, killing several IOI soldiers. * Nemesis: A Tyrant infected with the "nemesis" parasite, making it capable of thought & reasoning & limited speech as well as the ability to use weapons. He attacks Wade during the challenge for the jade key & in the final battle, fighting some of Nolan's guards. * Albert Wesker: The head of the Umbrella Corporation who started as a double agent as the commanding officer of Alpha team of S.T.A.R.S. ordered by his superiors to lure his team into the Spencer mansion to be used as test subjects against the mutated creatures to gather battle data & would eventually take over Umbrella & enact a plot to transform humanity into powerful superhumans like himself & be a god to rule over them in a new age. He fights against Aech during one match & in the final battle, fighting several IOI soldiers. Final Fight * Mike Haggar: The mayor of his city who takes to the street to defeat thugs by himself. He's seen in the final battle. Street Fighter *'Ryu': The silent, meek, humble, submissive, self-deprecating & detached, but kind, authentic, good-hearted, demonstrative & respectful fighting world warrior who continues his struggle to become a true martial artist & that’s all required for him to be satisfied. He's seen on the racetrack before the race & in the final battle, fighting some IOI soldiers at Nolan's fortress. *'Chun-Li': A highly disciplined, seasoned, courageous, resourceful & dedicated International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO) detective & master of Chinese Kempo who seeks to avenge her father’s death at the hands of M. Bison. She's seen at the Distracted Globe & in the final battle, charging with Tracer before seen fighting several IOI soldiers. *'Guile': A stoic & loyal, but extremely persistent major in the United States Air Force who, like Chun-Li, is avenging the death of someone close to him at the hands of M. Bison, in his case, his Air Force buddy, Charlie Nash by entering the World Warrior tournament. He's seen at the Distracted Globe & in the final battle, firing off a sonic boom at some IOI soldiers. *'Cammy White': 1 of the evil M. Bison's deadliest assassins or "dolls" turned an amnesiac MI6 operative for the British government. She's seen at the Distracted Globe & in the final battle, fighting several IOI soldiers. *'Blanka': A feral savage who was once human, but after a plane crash in Brazil he mutated, resulting in his green coloring & his ability to generate electricity. He's seen at the Distracted Globe & in the final battle, fighting several IOI soldiers. *'Zangief': A professional wrestler that fights to prove Russia's superiority over other nations' fighters. He's seen at the Distracted Globe in the final battle, fighting several IOI soldiers. *'Sagat': A well-renowned muay thai expert known for his incredible power & height. He's seen in the final battle using the Tiger Knee on several IOI soldiers. *'Akuma': A cold, nihilistic, bloodthirsty & extremely powerful warrior who’s the younger brother of Gouken, Ryu's & Ken's master & Ryu’s uncle who proclaims himself to be the "Master of the Fist" & like Ryu, is always seeking stronger opponents & deals brutally with those who dare interrupt him. He attacks Wade during the challenge for the jade key & in the final battle, fighting some of Nolan's guards. *'M. Bison': The diabolical, ruthless, contentious, argumentative, foul-tempered, cruel, egocentric, arrogant, traitorous, lustful, manipulative & unforgiving leader of the giant crime syndicate Shadaloo who started with drug trafficking & soon sank deeper & deeper into the world of crime involving arms dealing, terrorism & illegal human experimentation & is supremely confident in his own power. He's seen on Aech's side during 1 match & in the final battle, plowing through IOI soldiers with the Psycho Crusher. Mega Man * Mega Man: An extremely courageous, kind, polite, generous, pacifistic & just robot who was an assistant to his creator Dr. Light named Rock, was repurposed to battle Dr. Wily & his ever-growing army of robots & stop them from taking over the planet by using their own special abilities against them. He's seen in the final battle, attacking several IOI soldiers. Mega Man X * Zero: A violent, maniacal, cold & emotionless, but calm, caring & collected Special A class Hunter with exceptional combat capabilities & the leader of the Maverick Hunters, peace-keeping Reploids who defend humans against their renegade robot counterparts called the Mavericks, who was created by Dr. Wily & is X's comrade & best friend who carries out every mission given to him without hesitation, though he does have the capacity to care for others. When the Repliforce launched a coup d’état, he ended up having to fight against his love interest, Iris during his handling of the Great Repliforce War. Although there had been a connection between the 2 of them, he, for the sake of his mission, ultimately cut her down. This tragedy has weighed heavily on him ever since. He carries a laser sword called the Z-Saber, but also has a buster like Mega Man. He's seen in the Distracted Globe & later in the final battle, attacking several IOI soldiers. Sega Vocaloid * Hatsune Miku: A humanoid persona who resembles a 16 year old girl with 2 teal long ponytails & wearing a gray sleeveless dress shirt, a teal tie, black sleeves, a black mini-skirt with a teal stripe & black thigh-high boots & voiced by a singing synthesizer application developed by Crypton Future Media & uses Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 2, 3 & 4 singing synthesizing technologies. She's in the Distracted Globe, dancing & in the final battle. Bayonetta *'Bayonetta': A nonchalant, callous, impatient & brutal, but playful, confident & prideful Umbra Witch named Cereza who was born in Vigrid from the forbidden union of a Lumen Sage called Father Balder who was exiled from his clan & an Umbran Witch called Rosa who was imprisoned. She became a black sheep among the Umbran Witches & was sealed away by her former friend & rival, Jeanne, while also wiping her memory to protect her from those who would exploit her power, only to be reawakened by a random journalist to stop her father from reawakening Jubileus & regain her lost memories. She's in the Distracted Globe, dancing & in the final battle, fighting alongside Ivy Valentine. Danganronpa *'Junko Enoshima': a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th & a participant of the Killing School Life who's seen in the Distracted Globe & in the final battle. *'Chiaki Nanami': a participant in the Killing School Trip, a killing game led by Monokuma taking place on Jabberwock Island. Her title is the Ultimate Gamer who's seen in the Distracted Globe & in the final battle with D.Va. Neverrealm Mortal Kombat *'Sub-Zero': A driven, cautious & quiet cyromancer who’s an assassin from the Lin Kuei named Kuai Liang who toke his older brother Bi-Han’s place after he was killed by Scorpion, who Bi Han killed beforehand, to complete his brother's unfinished task. He's seen walking on the Oasis racetrack & later in the final battle with Elsa. *'Johnny Cage': A selfish & materialistic, but brave & loyal martial artist & actor named John Carlton who enters the tournament simply to prove himself to skeptical movie critics & the movie-viewing public who believed he was nothing more than an actor who relied too much on stunts, special effects & camera work & wasn’t a real proficient fighter. He's seen walking around in the Oasis & later in the final battle. *'Liu Kang': A martial artist who serves as Earthrealm's defender who's seen being killed by Aech during the PVP fight & later in the final battle. Activision DOOM * Doomguy: An unnamed space marine operating under the Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) who fights hordes of demons & the undead to survive. He's seen at Aech's side during one match & in the final battle, cutting IOI soldiers with his chainsaw with Alisa. Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot: An eastern barred bandicoot who was genetically enhanced by Dr. Neo Cortex & soon escaped from Cortex's castle after a failed experiment in the "Cortex Vortex". He's seen during the challenge for the jade key & in the final battle, spinning at enemies. Spyro/Skylanders * Spyro the Dragon: An energetic, curious & somewhat mischievous dragon with little regard for his own safety. He's seen in the Oasis bar & in the final battle, helping Crash take care of some IOI soldiers. Ghostbusters * Slimer: A green ghost who encounters the Ghostbusters. He's seen in the Oasis' bar & in the final battle, distracting IOI soldiers. * Stay Puft Marshmallow: The mascot of a marshmallow company brought to life by Gozer since Ray imagined it as the destructor. He's seen rampaging through New York during the race & in the final battle, helping the Iron Giant fight MechaGodzilla before he was reprogrammed. CBS Star Trek *'James T. Kirk': The charismatic & successful starship captain who commanded the Constitution-class starships USS Enterprise-NCC-1701 & also served for a time as a Rear Admiral of Starfleet High Command & as Starfleet's Chief of Operations at their headquarters in San Francisco. He's seen commanding the Enterprise with skeletons in the final battle. Blizzard StarCraft * General James Eugene Raynor: A former soldier and outlaw who eventually becomes a marshal on a backwater colony world. He's seen in a PvP match & in the final battle. * Protosses: A sapient humanoid race native to Aiur. Their advanced technology complements & enhances their psionic mastery. 1 can be seen walking in the Oasis & several appear in the final battle. Warcraft * Orcs: 1 of the most prolific races on Azeroth that can be seen behind Parzival when he's first seen & in the final battle. Overwatch * Lena Oxton/Tracer: An adventurer who was chosen to test the Slipstream, a prototype of a teleporting fighter, only to be desynchronized from the flow of time, until Winston created the chronal accelerator. She's seen in the Oasis zooming into a portal & later charging into the final battle, speeding through IOI soldiers with the Flash. * Hana Song/D.Va: A pro eSports gamer who was recruited by the Korean government to help quell the robotic Omnic uprising, translating their video game-playing skills over into controlling weaponized mech suits. She's seen during the challenge for the jade key & in the battle with Chiaki, protecting some of the skeletons in Wade's army. * Gabriel Reyes/Reaper: A veteran officer of the United States Armed Forces who was subjected to a "soldier enhancement program", where he was genetically enhanced to become a "perfect soldier". When Overwatch was formed, he was named commander of Blackwatch, Overwatch's black ops division, but his jealousy of Soldier 76 being the leader of Overwatch caused him to reveal Blackwatch's existence to the public, destroying both organizations & resulting in a battle that destroyed their headquarters in Switzerland. Both men were presumed dead, but survived, although Reyes’ cells are now simultaneously decaying & regenerating, causing his body to fall apart & rebuild itself over & over again, becoming responsible for terrorist attacks all around the world, having been consumed by his hunger for fame to the point that he no longer cared what he was known for. He's seen in the Distracted Globe & during the final battle, using Death Blossom on several IOI soldiers. * Reinhardt Wilhelm: A decorated Bundeswehr veteran from Stuttgart who lives under a knightly code of chivalry & served with distinction as part of the Crusader knightly order in defense of Germany & as part of the original Overwatch team & remained in service well into his 50s, his code of ethics & his blunt honesty making him a respected member of the team, but refused to abandon its ideals as the world returned to chaos after the collapse of Overwatch. He's seen during the final battle, putting up a barrier as some IOI soldiers shot at Wade's army. * Angela Ziegler/Mercy: A doctor who wears a Valkyrie suit to help try to save lives. She's seen in the final battle, rescuing several injured avatars. * Amélie Lacroix/Widowmaker: A Talon agent who was subjected to an intensive neural reconditioning program, breaking her will & reprogramming her as a sleeper agent. She's seen during the challenge for the crystal key & in the battle, shooting some IOI soldiers to help Wade progress & helping Hanzo, Mei & Sombra destroy an IOI spider. * Akande Ogundimu/Doomfist: The head of Talon who's a highly intelligent & charismatic man who was born into a well-regarded Nigerian family & helped to expand his family's business & position it for the future while dedicating his free time to his first love: competitive martial arts, incorporating the most effective techniques into his repertoire, but lost his right arm in the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis & was given a second chance thanks to Akinjide Adeyemi offered him the chance to fight with him as a mercenary & discovered that he now had an arena in which he could unleash his enhanced capabilities. He's seen walking around the Oasis & during the final battle doing an Orbital Strike on some IOI soldiers. * Olivia Colomar/Sombra: a Mexican hacker & infiltrator who hacked for the Los Muertos gang & became associated with Talon after having to change her identity to hide from an intelligence that's aware that she discovered a global conspiracy. She's seen in the final battle, helping Widowmaker, Hanzo & Mei destroy an IOI spider. * Jack Morrison/Soldier 76: An American soldier-turned-vigilante & a founding member of Overwatch. He's seen walking around the Oasis & during the final battle. * Hanzo Shimada: Genji's older brother who's an archer from the Shimada clan. He's seen in the final battle, helping Widowmaker, Sombra & Mei destroy an IOI spider. * Mei-Ling Zhou: a climatologist who is on her own adventure to preserve the environment and ecosystem after waking up from a decade-long cryostasis sleep. She's seen in the final battle, helping Widowmaker, Hanzo & Sombra destroy an IOI spider. Disney Bolt Frozen Wreck-It Ralph Big Hero 6 Cartoon Network/Warner Bros Animation, DC Comics, Don Bluth Movies, Dreamworks Animation, Electronic Arts, Konami, Koei Tecmo, Level-5, Marvel Comics, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Platinum Games, Rovio, Sega, SNK, Shonen Jump, Square Enix/Taito Sunsoft, Toei Animation The Iron Giant, various characters from the DC Comics universe and The Lord of the Rings film series, Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th, Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street, Duke Nukem, Sonic the Hedgehog, Lara Croft from Tomb Raider, Kratos from God of War, Nathan Drake from Uncharted, Sackboy from LittleBigPlanet, the title character from Knack and Chucky from Child's Play. Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies Category:Doom Category:Ghostbusters Category:Overwatch Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Namco Bandai Category:Tekken Category:Godzilla Category:Soul Calibur Category:Capcom Category:Dead Rising Category:Darkstalkers Category:Devil May Cry Category:Resident Evil Category:Street Fighter Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Mega Man Category:Digimon Category:Gundam series Category:Strider Hiryu Category:Star Trek Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dino Crisis Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Vocaloid Category:Bayonetta Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Toho Category:Shonen Jump Category:Sword Art Online Category:Fairy Tail Category:StarCraft Category:Mortal Kombat